<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Bad Janet's Texts by secretsofluftnarp, wordsaremyfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386985">[podfic] Bad Janet's Texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp'>secretsofluftnarp</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith'>wordsaremyfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S02E11, Texting, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Bad Janets have phones. Only Bad Janets can text.</p>
<p>A specific conversation between 3 Bad Janets, one of whom might be more than she seems.</p>
<p>Podfic of Bad Janet's Texts by Cantatrice18, recorded for Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Bad Janet's Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts">Lunate8</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663246">Bad Janet's Texts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18">Cantatrice18</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p><b>length: </b>4 min 50 sec</p>
<p><b>stream or download</b> <a href="http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/BadJanetsTexts.mp3"> here</a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>